motnatjyo
by arisa maharani
Summary: aku benci melihat senyuman mataharimu. aku benci mendengar nada lembut suaramu. aku benci yang selalu menjadi manusia transparan di depanmu. tapi bisakah aku hidup tanpamu?   straight-OC-first FF- please RnR


**Motnatjyo**

__Disclaimer : super junior milik SME__

Personilnya (termasuk author) milik Tuhan YME dan Orang tua masing-masing

Story + Out Character (OC) milik saya

Cast : Choi Siwon – main chara

Kim Moon Jae – main chara

Lee Dong Hae – cameo

Rate : T for Teen

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Author's note : if you don't want to read it just say to me, i'll remove you from tags.

At last, enjoy reading! ^^

404

_**#Choi Siwon POV#**_

Sore ini aku menikmati cahaya sang surya di sebuah cafe kecil di salah satu distrik pertokoan Seoul. Telunjukku sibuk berputar-putar diatas alas cangkir putih yang berisikan espresso panas. Waffle yang aku pesan tak kusentuh sama sekali. Sesekali aku melirik ke arah pintu cafe minimalis ini. Menunggu bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan rupanya.

"_joesonghaeyo, Oppa! Jeongmal mianhaeyo_!" seru seseorang _yeoja_ sambil membungkukkan badannya kearahku. Aku tersenyum kecil.

"_Gwaenchana_," balasku sambil mengusap pelan rambut panjangnya. _Yeoja_ itu langsung menegakkan badannya, dan tersenyum padaku. Terasa dipaksakan.

"Kau pesan apa?" tanyaku sambil menyodorkan daftar menu kepadanya.

"Vanilla latte," jawabnya sambil tersenyum kepada _waiter namja_ yang sedari tadi berdiri di samping meja kami. Segera sang _waiter_ pergi menyiapkan pesanannya.

"Bagaimana dengan syuting, _Oppa_? Lancar?" tanyanya memecah keheningan. Jujur saja, aku rindu dengan suara alto miliknya.

"_Ne_," _babo_! Kenapa hanya kata itu yang keluar? Kutatap dirinya sekilas, lagi-lagi dia tersenyum. Mata sipitnya melengkung sempurna membuatku gemas.

"_Gomawo_," ucapnya kepada _waiter_ yang membawakan secangkir vanilla latte panas. Kulirik lagi dirinya, dan kudapati sebuah kantung mata di wajahnya.

"_Gwaenchanayo_?" tanyaku minim kata, dia mengerutkan dahinya tak mengerti. Namun sedetik kemudian dia tersenyum lagi seakan ia mengerti apa yang aku maksudkan. Ia menyeruput pesanannya sambil sesekali meniup agar tidak terlalu panas.

"_Gwaenchana, Oppa_. Hanya insomniaku lagi-lagi kambuh," jawabnya dengan tawa tanpa rasa humor didalamnya.

"_Waeyo_?" tanyaku lagi minim kata.

"Besok ada ujian masuk universitas, jadinya aku harus belajar giat agar bisa masuk," aku menghela nafas berat. Dia berbohong. Terlihat jelas dari sorot bola mata blue sapphire miliknya. Dan aku tahu apa penyebabnya, pasti diriku.

Aku meremas kedua tanganku erat-erat untuk menahan segala emosi yang terlintas di benakku. Tapi apa dayaku, aku tak pernah bisa melindunginya. Aku hanya manusia transparan dihadapannya yang terlihat begitu rapuh di mataku. Aku adalah _namjachingu_ yang bodoh, tak bisa melindunginya dari serangan fans-fansku.

"Minggu depan?" tanyaku sambil menyunggingkan senyumku seperti biasa. Berusaha untuk melupakan kebodohanku sendiri.

"_Oppa_ jangan tersenyum kalau terpaksa, aku tidak suka," ucapnya dingin. Aku tersentak, begitu mudahnya aku terbaca?

"Aku mengerti karena aku sayang kepada _oppa_," lanjutnya sambil menggenggam kedua tanganku yang sebelumnya kuletakkan diatas meja.

Keadaan menjadi hening dan aku lebih tertarik untuk memerhatikan kepul yang berasal dari vanilla latte pesanannya ketimbang melihat pancaran tatapan hangatnya yang selalu menolongku dari perasaan bersalahku darinya. Kini aku benci melihatnya. Karena dengan begitu, aku terlihat lebih lemah daripada dirinya.

"_Ne, Oppa_. Aku bisa," jawabnya dengan nada lembut. Ah, aku juga membenci nada lembut itu sekarang.

Mendadak, aku langsung bangkit dan pergi meninggalkannya. Tanpa mengucapkan kata pamit atau menyodorkan senyuman, aku meneruskan langkahku yang terasa berat. Hatiku tergugu.

407

Jemariku bergerak lincah diatas layar touchscreen handphone, mengetikkan sebuah pesan singkat kepada Kim Moon Jae-_yeojachinguku_. Sebuah pesan singkat yang benar-benar singkat. Hanya terdiri dari 3 kata, 'Taman bermain Seoul'. Dan semenit kemudian aku mendapatkan balasannya.

'tunggu 10 menit lagi'

10 menit lagi ya? Aku tidak suka menunggu. Tapi untuk kali ini, aku berharap dia akan terlambat sejam atau lebih. Sungguh, aku tidak sanggup bertatap muka padanya.

Dan benar saja, setelah 10 menit aku menunggunya dia telah berdiri di depanku. Rambut panjangnya ia biarkan tergerai dan dihiasi bando merah polos, kaos putihnya ia tumpuk dengan jaket merah. Ia juga memakai jeans dan sepatu boot kesayangannya. Ah, aku jadi teringat saat awal aku bertemu dengannya. Dia memakai pakaian yang persis dengan ia pakai sekarang.

"Ayo, kita masuk!" ajaknya riang sambil menarik tanganku. Aku menurut, bolehkah aku egois untuk terakhir kalinya? Bolehkah aku menikmati senyum mataharinya untuk terakhir kalinya? Bolehkah aku menikmati suara lembutnya untuk terakhir kalinya? Bolehkah?

"_Oppa_, kau tidak suka pergi denganku ya?" tanyanya padaku saat kami duduk di bangku sehabis bermain wahana yang entah apa namanya. Aku menggeleng.

"Lalu kenapa _oppa_ hanya diam saja? Menurut semua permintaanku seperti orang _babo_?" aku tersenyum, sudah lama aku tak mendengar celotehannya setelah setahun lamanya aku disibukkan dengan jadwal manggung juga syuting drama.

"_Oppa_, jawab dong! Apa _oppa_ juga akan menurut kalau aku meminta oppa memanjat tiang penyangga kincir angin itu?" tanyanya lagi, aku tertawa. Aku rindu dengan sikap manjanya.

"_Have lunch_?" tanyaku tak menghiraukan pertanyaannya barusan, dia merengut. Jadi ingin mencubit kedua pipi chubbynya.

"Semalam aku membuat cheese cake kesukaan _oppa_. Aku juga sudah membawa teh hijau." Ucapnya sambil mengeluarkan sekotak yang berisi 2 potong cheese cake juga termos kecil yang sudah pasti berisi teh hijau dari tas hitam besar miliknya.

"Sepertinya enak," responku begitu melihat tampilan luar cheese cake buatannya.

"Memang seharusnya enak," cibirnya sambil memindahkan cheese cakenya ke piring plastik. Aku tertawa mendengarnya. Ah, aku benar-benar merindukan semua yang ada darinya.

Aku langsung melahap sepotong cheese cake tanpa sisa, namun aku terbatuk karena tersedak. Segera ia menuangkan teh hijau di tutup termosnya dan menyodorkan padaku.

"Pelan-pelan, _Oppa_," ujarnya penuh perhatian. Aku hanya diam patuh. Kemudian ia membuang piring plastik juga kotak kue yang ia bawa tadi. Kesunyian mendadak menguasai atmosfer membuat telingaku seolah-olah tuli dengan keadaan sekitar yang jauh dari kata 'senyap'.

Aku menghela nafas berulang kali dan semakin berat di setiap helaannya. Sesekali aku melirik dirinya yang asyik mengamati semburat orange dari barat langit. Terlihat begitu damai, dan cantik...

"_Oppa_, lihatlah! Sebentar lagi matahari akan tenggelam, ayo kita hitung mundur!" serunya sambil menggenggam erat tanganku.

"_Tases_..." aku kembali melirik wajahnya yang sedang tersenyum kearah barat langit.

"_Neis_..." aku menghela nafasku lagi. Terasa menyesakkan seakan-akan udara yang kuhirup adalah gas beracun yang perlahan mematikan sel sarafku.

"_Seis_..."

"Kim Moon Jae..."

"_Tul_..."

"_Ha-_"

"Sampai disini saja, ya?"

"_Na_..." dia menatapku tak mengerti. Aku menggenggam erat tangannya, berusaha menguatkan diriku sendiri untuk mengulang kata yang paling benci.

"Hubungan kita sampai disini saja." Sontak, dia tertawa. Tertawa keras hingga menitikkan air matanya satu persatu dari bola mata blue sapphirenya.

"_Oppa_ bercanda..."

"Aku serius." Kini genggaman erat itu disentak kuat oleh dirinya.

Plak!

Dia langsung pergi meninggalkanku setelah memberikan tamparan keras di pipiku. Perih yang kurasakan mungkin tak sebanding dengan perih hatiku yang terlanjur terluka melihat dirinya menghadapi semua masalah kami dengan senyuman.

Tapi setidaknya aku bersyukur, karena dengan melepasnya aku bisa menjadi nyata baginya. Bukan sebuah manusia transparan yang tembus pandang dihadapannya, selalu berdiam ketika ia membutuhkan perlindungan. Tak bisa meminjamkan pundaknya ketika ia butuh.

"Hahahahaha... haha... ha..." aku tertawa keras tanpa rasa humor didalamnya. _Babo_-nya diriku! Kenapa pandanganku kabur begini? Dan kenapa pipiku terasa basah begini?

Hentikan! Kau ini _namja_! Bukankah ini yang aku inginkan?

Kututup wajahku. Aku kalah. Aku pengecut. Aku melarikan diri darinya.

407

Kakiku terasa semakin berat seiring pijakanku menuju ballroom hotel mewah berbintang 5. Wajah kusutku tertutupi dengan rias apik membuatku terlihat 'biasa-biasa saja'. Sesaat sebelum memasuki pintu ballroom, aku menghela nafasku. Berusaha mengumpulkan sisa-sisa tenaga yang kumiliki.

Berhasil.

Namun sedetik kemudian, aku kembali lemas tatkala kedua manik cokelatku menatap nanar jejeran papan ucapan selamat yang dipasang sebelah pintu ballroom. Aku melangkah terseok-seok ke dalam ballroom itu.

"Wonnie akhirnya kau datang! Aku kira kau akan izin karena sibuk dengan syutingmu." Ujar _hyung_ku-Lee Dong Hae-sambil memelukku hangat. Aku tersenyum tipis, sangat tipis namun membutuhkan tenaga banyak untuk menciptakannya.

"_Chukkae_," ujarku serak.

"_Gamsahabnida_. Oh ya, kenalkan wonnie ini tunanganku, Kim Moon Jae." Ucapnya sambil memeluk pinggang tunangannya mesra. Mendadak, ada perasaan yang menggelegak di hatiku. Perasaan tidak rela, tapi apa dayaku?

"Kim Moon Jae, _ibnida_," ucapnya dengan nada lembut persis dengan terakhir yang aku dengar. Aku terdiam sejenak, meneliti setiap inci darinya. Dia masih sama dengan gadis manis yang terakhir aku lihat setahun yang lalu. Sebuah senyum matahari terukir di wajah ayunya membuatku tak lagi hangat, tapi perasaan terbakar. Tatapan lembut blue sapphirenya membuatku malu untuk menatapnya.

"Choi Siwon, _ibnida_," senyum paksa kembali terukir di bibirku. Demi Tuhan, aku tak ingin keadaan seperti ini. Keadaan asing seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Membuatku semakin lemah.

"Wonnie maukah kau menyanyikan sebuah lagu untuk kami? Aku tak melihat dirimu membawa hadiah ditanganmu," pinta Donghae-_hyung_ padaku yang diikuti oleh tamu yang lain. Aku mengangguk kecil.

Kembali dengan langkah terseok menuju panggung kecil di pojok ballroom tersebut. Aku memilih untuk duduk, bukan karena apa. Aku sudah tak mampu untuk menyangga badanku yang lemah ini. Kutatap semua orang disana satu persatu, dan berakhir pada sosok _yeoja_ mungil yang selalu memberikan senyumnya pada siapapun.

Akh, mataku perih...

"_Cham_..."

"_Cham motnan sarami najyo, apeun geudael motbwatjyo..._

_Dwineutge geudael aljyo... wae nan,_

_Haruharu geudael ango algo saratjiman, mami manhi jichyeonnayo, han bal dagagamyeon deo datyeoganeun uri..._

_Na sorieobsi uljyo, na nunchieobsi utjyo, geudae dwieseo gajima gajima geu mareul samkyeonaejyo..._

_Jebal gajima gajima..._

_Dorawa dorawa_..."

Tepuk tangan meriah dari mereka menjadi simbol tawa hina mereka padaku. Aku sadar, semua orang yang ada disini dapat melihat dengan jelas apa yang terjadi padaku. Ya, aku menangis. Parahnya, aku menangis sesenggukan tanpa peduli dengan lagu yang kubawakan tak dapat kulafalkan dengan sempurna. Akupun tak ada niat sedikitpun untuk menghapus sungai kecil yang terlanjur mengalir di pipiku.

Tapi yang kutahu setelahnya adalah jerit histeris dari semua tamu undangan saat pandanganku mulai mengabur dan akhirnya gelap seketika...

Ayo di review ff oneshot (gagal) saya! Untuk menyiptakan ini dibutuhkan 3 ff oneshot (gatot) – menonton oh my lady (bagian abangku menyanyi) berulang kali – bengong sambil nyetrika – ngamuk gaje sama diri saya sendiri diatas kasur – insomnia sampai setengah 4.

Oh ya lagu yang saya munculin diakhir cerita ini punyanya abangku-Choi Siwon. Beneran deh bikin nangis dengernya (tuh saya nulis ini aja langsung nangis), sayang dicari di www. agak aneh dengernya. Jadi kalo pengen nangis beneran, tontonlah oh my lady di tv kesayangan anda (promo-promo...)

Endingnya gantung? Oh _mianhaeyo_ readers! Saya sengaja! (gak punya ide endingnya aja bilang sengaja!) pokoknya saya kudu dikasih review kalo gak saya makan orang-orang yang kena tag saya! :D

At last, _mianhae-jeongmal mianhae_~ (sorry-sorry answer)

Suara gaib: Ekh? Ulang-ulang! Take xxxxxxx-2, action!

_Annyeonghaseyo_! I'm the gesture girl and ngawur dancing from Super Junior Girl (), Choi Ha rin _imnida_ ^^

Suara gaib (lagi): kenapa jadi perkenalan? *geplak author* ulang! Take xxxxxxx (jangan berpikiran yadong seperti lee hyuk jae! Saya akui saya itu titisan setengahnya, tapi saya tidak mewarisi sifat yadongnya! -0-) -3, action!

At last, _jeongmal Gamsahabnida_! ^^

Suara gaib: oke, ini memang conversation garing yang sangat dipaksakan oleh si author. Jadi lewati saja!


End file.
